A lamp comprising a main body to be fitted on lighting equipment, a board mounted with an LED, and a curved-surface cover for covering the board, so as to emit the light of the LED on the board to the outside through the cover is generally known as a bulb-type lamp using an LED (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Like a conventional bulb, this bulb-type lamp includes, in the main body thereof, a base to be threadably fitted into a socket of lighting equipment, so that external power is supplied to the LED through wires connecting between the base and the board. In this case, the board is fitted with a connector for connecting between a wiring cable and the conductive pattern of the board.
The connector used in this bulb-type lamp includes a connector main body to be inserted into a mounting hole provided in the board and a terminal retained in the connector main body, so that one end of the terminal is connected to an LED-mounted surface of the board and a cable is connected to the other end of the terminal (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
As the terminal to which a cable is connected, there is known a terminal which includes an elastically deformable contact piece for contact with a lead wire of a cable and in which the contact piece, while being elastically deformed, is crimped onto the lead wire inserted into a cable insertion port of the connector (see, for example, Patent Literature 3, 4 or 5).